tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Farmer Trotter
Farmer Trotter is the owner and operator of a pig farm. He also keeps bee hives and has been known to herd sheep. According to a magazine article, he also keeps cows and chickens and grows carrots and potatoes. Jem Cole, Terence and Trevor sometimes work on his farm. Bio Farmer Trotter is good friends with Farmer McColl and Jem Cole. He presumably worked on several other farms before he got his own farm, including Farmer McColl's and another along the Skarloey Railway. He was part of the team that found Duke and has also driven Trevor on occasion. Farmer Trotter also has his own field which does not appear to be located near his pig farm. The field is occupied by cows which presumably belong to him. Personality Farmer Trotter is very proud and upbeat about looking after his very own farm. He is very protective of his pigs and always puts them ahead of himself. Attire Farmer Trotter wears a dark green waistcoat over a white t-shirt, with brown trousers and black boots. Appearances Television Series= , Henry's Forest , Buzz, Buzz , Oliver Owns Up , Bulgy , Heroes and Percy, James and the Fruitful Day * 'Series 4' - Sleeping Beauty , Bulldog , Home at Last , Passengers and Polish , Paint Pots and Queens and Special Attraction * 'Series 5' - Horrid Lorry , Bye George! , Baa! , Toby and the Flood , Toby's Discovery , Thomas and the Rumours , A Surprise for Percy , Make Someone Happy and Busy Going Backwards * 'Series 6' - Twin Trouble , The World's Strongest Engine , Scaredy Engines , Percy and the Haunted Mine , Middle Engine , James and the Red Balloon , Percy's Chocolate Crunch , Thomas, Percy and the Squeak , Thomas the Jet Engine and Edward the Very Useful Engine * 'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches , Percy Gets it Right , Bill, Ben and Fergus , Edward's Brass Band , Bad Day at Castle Loch , Salty's Stormy Tale , Something Fishy , Peace and Quiet , Fergus Breaks the Rules , Bulgy Rides Again , Harold and the Flying Horse , Best Dressed Engine , Gordon and Spencer and Three Cheers for Thomas * 'Series 8' - Thomas and the Firework Display , Emily's Adventure and Too Hot for Thomas * 'Series 10' - Big Strong Henry * 'Series 11' - Toby's Triumph and Thomas and the Runaway Car * 'Series 12' - Mountain Marvel * 'Series 13' - Thomas and the Pigs, Henry's Good Deeds, Buzzy Bees and Hiro Helps Out * 'Series 14' - James in the Dark and Diesel's Special Delivery * 'Series 15' - Big Belle * 'Series 16' - Race to the Rescue , Flash Bang Wallop! and Happy Birthday Sir! * 'Series 19' - Very Important Sheep * 'Series 21' - Unscheduled Stops Specials * '''2010' - Misty Island Rescue * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor He was also mentioned in the Mr. Arkwright segment, Mr. Arkwright gets Ready on the Percy and the Bandstand DVD. }} |-|Other Media= * 2009 - Mountain Marvel! * 2010 - Thomas and the Pigs and Henry's Good Deeds * 2012 - Thomas and the Pigs, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 639) , and The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 653) * 2013 - Happy Birthday, Sir! , Flash! Crash! Wallop! , The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 662) , and Henry's Scary Passenger! * 2014 - Valentine's Surprise , Happy Birthday, Sir! , Fever!, and Emily Makes a Splash! * 2017 - Flash! Crash! Wallop! }} Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson * Kerry Shale * Joshy Peters * Harald Dietl * Christian Greger Strøm * Daniel del Roble * Marek Robaczewski * Sławomir Pacek * Hirohiko Kakegawa * Naoki Kinoshita * Kan Tanaka * Nobuaki Kanemitsu * Fabrice Trojani * Jorge Teixeira * Pasi Ruohonen Trivia *His name has two meanings: Horse bred or trained for the sport of harness racing and a pig's foot used as food. * There is a workman that resembles him who works at the Clay Pits, but it is unknown if it is him or not. *His head is a repaint of the Ffarquhar stationmaster's. While his arms were reused from Jem Cole's S2 arms. ** In the fifth season, his head was repainted with a unibrow and stubble as seen in Lady Hatt's Birthday Party and Bye George!. See also * Category:Images of Farmer Trotter de:Bauer Trotter es:Granjero Trotter he:האיכר טרוטר pl:Gospodarz Troter ru:Фермер Троттер Category:Humans Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Farmers